lucindafandomcom-20200213-history
The Queen's Life
The Queen's Life is a first novel in The Queen's Life Series, which follows [[Queen Sofia Lucinda|'Queen Sofia Lucinda']] and [[princess Louise|'princess Louise']]. Plot First Chapter - Wise Crown, Family or Friend Sofia is a princess and she likes to play with her sister, princess Louise. One day, her mother tells her she should fast become a queen. When her mother dies, she became a queen. Unlike other princesses, Louise is happy about that. Sofia changes her name to Lucinda. When the strange threatening letters start coming to the Queen, she knows something is wrong. The citizens complain to the Queen because a Prime Minister makes the wrong decisions and brings a wrong laws. Queen knows she can´t do nothing against Lord Demour, who is a Prime Minister so she threatens to him. Meanwhile, in town of''' Mandor''' comes a wise, politic, astute, handsome men. He becames a member of Parliament where Lord Demour works. He becomes a friend with him. One day, Queen and Louise are walking around the garden and encounter the mysterious man and Lord Demour.The man is actually Sir Thomas La Crew. Queen and he talked in the garden while Lord Demou'''r flirts with Princess Louise. '''Sir La Crew tells Queen he knew her grandmother, Queen Sophia of Korenolia '''or '''Sophia, the Wise. Queen threatens to Lord Demour for second time, as one more letter came to her. As Queen goes in a Locoure Palace from the Parliament, someone shoots in Lord Aridon behind Queen. Queen calls Sir La Crew. '''He thinks the tee was actually the Queen. He tells that to Queen´s sister, '''Princess Louise. Louise tells the Queen she must have a guardian because of attack. The Queen is angry when the Louise´s suggestion is Sir La Crew. In the night, she goes in visit to Sir La Crew and she apologize to him. She asks him to be her secret spy in Parliament. He admits. After the third letter came to Queen, she goes directly on Parliament´s session. She goes on second floor and she hears Lord Demour. After the session, Sir La Crew delivers her some strange ilegal law papers. Queen understands Lord Demour cheated the all member of Parliament and all country. With Sir La Crew´s help, she dismiss him as Prime Minister. She suggests Sir La Crew for new Prime Minister. When her sister starts talking about theory they are not real sisters, Princess Louise knows who told her that. She blames Thomas La Crew, who became a Lord and Prime Minister. She arguing with the Queen about his wisdom, and Queen banish her out of Palace because she feels something for him. In the end of this chapter, Lucinda apologizes to Louise and on the contrary. Louise also apologize to Lord La Crew who is called Lord L. by nickname.The sister are reunited, and Queen shares an intimate moment-kiss with Lord La Crew - but that stays as secret. Second Chapter - Lovely, Happily Crown When her cousin, countess Alice of Korinod tells her to get marry soon, she is desperate in search for the perfect husband because she agrees with that suggestion. And, the only man she is thinking of, is a wise and also very charming Lord La Crew. Between them maybe happens something more even than chemistry. But, when the first prince comes to Palace, his sister, princess Evelyn of Korinil knows something is happening between the lord and the Queen. She threatens to Queen. Queen is desperate again and she decides to marry with prince Charles of Korinil. With his arrival in the Locoure Palace arrives his tutor and helper, Sir Lucas Belmont. Queen soon became pregnant, and she gives birth to twins, prince David and princess Sybilla. When Sir Lucas Belmont is killed, Queen knows the message and she divorces from prince Charles. Princess Evelyn is happy and they go back to island Korinil. Lord La Crew helps the Queen with her children and they calling him father. Queen finds out they missing their real father. Also, countess Alice again suggested her to marry. This time, she chooses her cousin, prince Edmund of Korinod. When they are married, Queen and prince Edmund go to honey-moon. After the first night, they go to forest for riding. Someone shoots prince Edmund there, and Queen is yelling for help. Lord La Crew finds there and he helps the Queen. Queen felt some strange pain in stomach. She is pregnant again, and she gives birth to one, beautiful girl, princess Caroline. When countess Alice finds out what happend, she blames the Queen for his cousin´s death. Lord L. defends the Queen. Countess Alice turns the people against the Queen. She tells everyone Queen killed her husband and now she wants to marry with other prince. Lord L. hears that and before he came to the Queen, he is trapped by a group he saw in Parliament, Controyals. They are leaded by countess Alice and former Prime Minister, Lord Demour. They released him after four days. He says he is been captured by some strange monsters. The doctor, lord Cessin, says he is poisoned by a drug. Queen doesn´t believe in his words because monsters are not here. She thinks he is crazy. When Lord L. ends up in the hospital, ''Controyals ''can do whatever they want. The Queen agrees with countess Alice. She married prince Richard of Korineth. With him came his older sister who is first in line to the throne, next to her brother Richard, princess Adelaide. He tells her he should become a king of island Korineth. Adelaide hears that and she is thinking of a plan to get the throne. After they married next to the sea, Adelaide drowned Richard in a sea. Queen is desperate. She gives birth to princess Victoria and prince George. Her helpers are now baroness Helen of Koris and countess Jane of Kalia. After two weeks in hospital, Lord L. seems still crazy to Queen but he is back at duty of Prime Minister. Meanwhile, in other country, Sipria, King Matthew sends his son, prince William, to Korenolia in meeting with the new Queen Lucinda. When he comes to several-days visitation, Queen deeply falls in love with him and they decided to mary. Category:Novel